The Ice Queen
by geekchic96
Summary: Elsa was a strange figure; she was visible and invisible at the same time. Visible because of her striking beauty and invisible because of her tendency to drift in the background, ignoring anyone who tried to start a conversation. In turn the students dubbed her the 'Ice Queen' but one day the new transfer student, Jack Frost, decides he would be the one to crack her frozen shell.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own either ROTG or Frozen, if I did I wouldn't be writing this, but I do own the cover image, I drew it. (but not the characters of course, I wish...)

* * *

Chapter 1: The Frost that Crept in...

Elsa walked the halls of Arendelle High wishing she could shrink away and disappear, she could feel their stares, and she could feel the whispers.

"Look at her...!"

"That's Anna older sister right...?"

"She's beautiful!"

"I'd tap that"

She walked into her first period class breathing a sigh of relief as she did. She quickly sat in her seat, which to her displeasure was right in the front of the class. Some may wonder why she was reacting this way; usually it was every girls dream to be noticed and popular, but not Elsa's.

She hated the attention and the way it made her feel, her heart would thunder in her chest, her palms would sweat, she couldn't think straight; her beauty and intellect weren't helping either.

She tried her hardest to ignore their words, making sure she avoided the usual high school situations like parties, dances, dating...

She shook her head, much unlike her younger sister Anna who, to the dismay of Elsa, threw herself into everything the school offered, leading Anna to become one of the most popular girls in school.

The teacher walked in signaling the start of class, Elsa got out her pen and papers, classwork a great distraction from her thoughts.

The teacher, Mr. Weselton, was a very strange man. He was short, bug eyed, old, and balding, a very obvious toupee covered this fact. He, for some reason, believed that Elsa was a sorcerer because of her near perfect grades. Elsa though he was joking at first, but after repeated claiming and weird looks she'd receive when he thought she wasn't looking, she realized he actually _did_ believe it.

Elsa shook her head slightly; people were really..._odd _sometimes. As Mr. Weselton opened his mouth to speak the classroom door opened, every student in the room turned to see who it was, Mr. Weselton was notorious for going ape on any one who was late to his oh so important class, many loved to see his rage, at least when it was not directed towards them.

Who entered the classroom was not who they expected, in fact it wasn't anyone they've seen before. The stranger walked in closing the door behind him, he stood in front of the door, rubbing the back of his neck. Elsa's eyes widened, she could feel her cheeks heat up, he was _gorgeous_! Wait, what did she just say?! Elsa quickly put her attention to her desk, hoping to find something more interesting than the gor-, she meant, semi good looking boy in the room.

"Who are you, young man?" Mr. Weselton asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

The stranger answered, walking further into the room, closer to the front row of desk, just a few inches away from Elsa! She did her best to hide, God why couldn't she just disappear! "I'm Jack, Jack Frost, I'm new and this class was on my schedule so...yeah."

Mr. Weselton narrowed his eyes slightly, "Very well, _Jack_, take that empty seat next to my _star_ student Elsa, take out a pen and paper, assuming you have those?"

Jack took his seat, pulling out a pen from his jean pocket, wagging it around "Right-o, teach." A few girls in the class giggled at his comment, his handsomeness not lost on them.

Mr. Weselton rolled his eyes, "Aright class that's enough, let's get started..."

"So you're the _star student _huh?" Jack whispered to Elsa.

Elsa went frigid, he's talking to me?! Elsa tried her best to ignore him, she closed her eyes, pen touching paper, momentarily stopping taking her notes, breath in, breath out...she mentally sighed in frustration, she could still see his crystal blue eyes and hair that looked like freshly fallen snow...and his freckles! Wait, hold on!

Elsa snapped her eyes open, what was happening to her?! Even though she couldn't see herself, she knew her face was beat red. She had to get a hold of herself! Focus!

Jack sighed, having tried a few times to get the girl, what was her name again? Elsa, to acknowledge him at least, but to no avail. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, signaling the end of first period.

Elsa quickly packed her things and sped from the classroom, Jack huffed, he had wanted to talk to her! "Don't feel too bad, she's like that with everyone." Someone behind him said, he turned, it was a boy, he introduced himself as Flynn. "I did my smolder on her and she didn't even react! At least not the way I wanted her to...good thing it wasn't a frying pan like Goldie..."

Jack grew a look of confusion, "What's a smolder and frying pans have to do with Elsa?"

Flynn smiled sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that, anyway Elsa is known as the Ice Queen because when anyone attempts to talk to her she gives them the cold shoulder."

Jack looked in the direction Elsa went, "So she doesn't talk to anyone, no one at all?"

Flynn shook his head, "Not even her own sister,"

Jack's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief, "Not even her sister huh?" With that he began to exit the classroom, joining the rest of the students uneager to get to second period.

"Hey, Jack, wait up!" Flynn called. Jack stopped. "What class do you have next?"

Jack fished his schedule from his pocket, "Err, Art with Ms. Pelekai."

"Sweet, we have the same class!" He grabbed Jacks wrist, pushing past the people in the hall, "we have to hurry, we're going to be late!"

* * *

Authors Note: My first published fanfiction, woo. Should I continue with this? R/R, please and thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:Finally done chapter 2, I introduce tons of new characters and sub plots, so be prepared...Also I do not own ANY of these characters, at ALL. They are all Disneys and Dreamworks, that is all.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Cast of Snowflakes...

Elsa sat in the back of her second period class mentally berating herself. What was wrong with her? She had to control her emotions, or her life would get out of hand!"Conceal don't feel..."She whispered to herself. Jack Frost was just a guy, a pretty good looking guy, but a guy nonetheless. So there was no reason to feel this way, none at all. She could just imagine what Anna would say.

"Oh my gosh, Elsa's in LOVE! I have to tell EVERYONE!" But it wasn't love, it wasn't anything, it was, it was...

"Stupid teenage hormones..."she whispered, putting her face into her hands. She peeked at the clock through her fingers, she had a whole hour left of class, she sighed, hopefully the classwork would pull her from the flurry of emotions within her.

xxxxx

Jack rolled his eyes, "For the fifth time, Flynn, it's okay. I've been in detention before, trust me."

Flynn sat down his paintbrush, looking at the white haired teen. "But I feel horrible! I'm the reason for you getting detention and on your first day no less."

Jack shrugged, continuing to paint the bowl of fruit. "It's no big, really, it's after school but you'll be there to suffer with me so that's enough for me."

Flynn rolled his eyes and started to paint again, glaring slightly at the offending teacher who gave them detention, Ms. Pelekai was a nice teacher, unless you were on her list like Flynn. Flynn and Jack were only a few teensy weensy minutes late and as soon as they walked in, she slapped them with a detention It could've been a lunch detention but no she had to make it after school. Flynn could see Kuzco and his 'friends' laughing at him during the incident. He gripped the paintbrush tighter in his hand, stupid little rich boy who thinks he knows everything! Oh how he wanted to punch his little prissy face!

Jack looked Flynn in confusion, Flynn was currently stabbing at the canvas a look of anger on his features, Jack sat down the paintbrush, tapping Flynn's shoulder. "You okay there?" He asked.

Flynn instantly broke from his mood, "Uhh, what, yeah I'm good, no need to worry"

Jack nodded,"I was more worried about the poor defenseless canvas than you, you were really going wacko back there."

Flynn eyed Kuzco, glaring slightly. "Your going down pretty boy..." he whispered menacingly.

"What?" Jack asked.

Flynn quickly regained his composure, picking up the paintbrush, trying to salvage what was left of his, uh, painting, jeez this looked horrible... "Nothing, nothing I'm just, never mind, get to work Frost, you're already teetering on the edge of Pelekais bad side, don't want to be on the list like me, right?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "If you say so..."

xxxxx

Elsa walked into the school cafe, packed lunch in hand, her blue eyes searched for a place to sit, preferably without anyone there. She mentally smiled, she made it through first, second, and third period, just a few more left and she was free...now to tackle finding a seat...

She looked around; she could see her younger sister waving to her. "ELSA, hey ELSA, over HERE!"

Elsa blushed deeply, running out of the cafeteria. Anna pouted slightly; she thought for sure she'd sit with her this time...

"Why do you keep trying? She obviously doesn't want to sit with us or anyone for that matter" Megara said, dipping a fry into ketchup.

Anna sighed, despite how much she didn't want to admit it, Meg was right. She just didn't want it to be true, once upon a time, her and Elsa used to be inseparable, unbelievable right? They were the best of buds; Anna could still remember the sleepovers they'd have with each other when they were all changed after the accident, one day Elsa was a constant in her life and then everything changed, Anna thought she'd at least be there for her after their parents passed but...

"Anna, are you okay?" Anna's cousin Rapunzel asked.

Anna smiled despite her efforts to conceal her sadness; it was written all over her face "I'm fine Punzie, okay? I'm just thinking that's all."

Rapunzel nodded, not really accepting her answer, Anna could feel a lecture coming on later, although she didn't mind. After the accident that claimed Anna's and Elsa's parents' life those many years ago, Rapunzel's parents adopted them into their family, Rapunzel's mother had said she couldn't see her sisters daughters go into foster care.

Ever since then they've been one big happy family, sort of, Elsa was kind of, pushing everyone away. She wouldn't even talk to her...

Anna could feel tears burn the back of her eyes, she had to calm down. She didn't want to be a crying blubbering mess in front of everyone. She could see Hans walk towards her table, she waived to him enthusiastically,"HANS!"

He ran over, grinning, planting a kiss to her lips. "Hey, cutie"

A scoff could be heard but was ignored by the group at the table, said scoffer was two tables down, he rolled his eyes, "What does she see in him anyway?!" He yelled jamming his fork into the questionable thing the school called 'meat'.

"I dunno Kristoff, it could be his charming good looks, and the fact that he is the star quarterback or it could be that he is one of the most popular guys in school..." Milo said.

Kristoff sighed, shoving the 'food' into his mouth, preventing him from going on a long tirade. Milo was right, Hans had everything and Kris had, well, nothing. Milo spotted his friend and current crush, Kida. He blushed as she waved to him as she passed their table.

Kris rolled his eyes at his friend, "At least one of us gets a girl..." He mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Chapter 3 is up, I don't know if I like the ending to this chapter that much but whatever. Also I do not own these characters, and please tell me if there are any grammer/spelling mistakes, thank you. (Read and Review too, please.)

* * *

Chapter 3: A Way to a Man's Heart...

Jack strolled into his fifth period class, according to his schedule he had culinary class taught by Mr...He looked at the the last name, he shook his head, there was no way he was pronouncing that name correctly, besides Flynn had told him to just call him Kronk.

He stood awkwardly at the front of the class, awaiting teacher instructions. The teacher in question eyed him. "You're new?" He asked, pointing an oven-mitted hand at him.

Jack nodded, jeez this teacher was built. Kronk told him to sit in the middle row of counters which came equipped with their own oven, stove and sink, "Fancy..."

Elsa walked into the classroom, the aroma of food floated into her nose; she loved this class, especially her cooking partner, Mulan. She was a foreign exchange student from China who had been there the past few weeks. Mulan didn't pressure Elsa into speaking to her and was so sweet.

Elsa nearly dropped her books from her hands. Why was Jack there instead of Mulan?! She almost bolted from the classroom but the late bell rang, Kronk ushered students to their seats, she sighed.

_Conceal it, don't feel it._

Jack grinned as he spotted Elsa come over, so she had this class too? And she sat right next to him, awesome! He watched as Elsa put her things away, tempted to ask her a barrage of questions. But he contained himself, not wanting to scare her away like last time.

Instead he focused on the teacher and what he was saying. "Today class we will be making spinach puffs..." Jack pretty much zoned out after that, completely missing the instruction and demonstration."...et started."

Jack blinked what? He looked at Elsa who apparently new what she was doing, she took out bowls, a big spoon, tins...What was he doing, he was missing the perfect opportunity to talk to her! "Elsa-" A loud boom and a scream interrupted his almost conversation.

"LOTTIE!" A girl screamed her body drenched in god knows what. She huffed from the classroom slamming the door behind her.

A blonde girl he assumed was Lottie called after her. "I'm sorry Tia! Come back!" She yelled, following the other girl out of the room. A corner of the classroom was now in much needed cleaning, but based on the teachers' reaction, this happened often.

"Alright class, back to work" They did as told, the room again fluttering with conversation.

Jack peeked at Elsa from the corner of his eye, she was doing as told. Fixing the...the...puff things. She seemed pretty into it. He coughed, trying to get her attention. There was a slight pause in her actions but she continued as if the cough never occurred.  
He furrowed his brows, deciding to take a more direct approach. He tapped her shoulder, causing Elsa to drop the bowl that was in her hands, its contents an unrecognizable mess on the counter.

Jack winced slightly,"Sorry Elsa I didn't mean-"

"J-just leave me alone," She whispered eyes downcast, Jack had to strain to hear her voice.

"Leave you alone? I just wanted to get to know you; I was just being fre-"

This time she turned to him, eyes firm. " Leave me alone." Elsa then left the room; the teacher not even concerned in the slightest Jack looked at Elsa's retreating form, why was he doing this? He barely knew the girl it was just something about her though something that he wanted to figure out, something that he wanted to get to know...

Whatever it was he was determined to figure it out.

xxxx

Elsa walked the empty halls, rubbing her arms. She hadn't wanted to say that to Jack, but she had to. She had spent to long concealing her emotions; she couldn't dare to get close to anyone. Especially Jack. She could only imagine if she got close to him and he was hurt or even worse...like what happened to her parents, or what almost happened to Anna.

She let in a shaky breath,"Conceal it, don't feel it, don't let it show..."

xxxx

Jack slowly opened the door to his home, peeking his head in to see if the coast was clear. It was late, He was supposed to be home hours ago, but after detention he and Flynn decided to hang out. They were out longer then expected. "Jack, is that you?" Ana called from upstairs. Jack sighed. Any chance of sneaking in was blown.

He closed the door, kicking off his shoes, placing them neatly at the door. (Ana would kill him if he left them scattered across the floor.) He slumped on the living room couch, awaiting his fate. Ana came down the stairs a look of anger mixed with concern on her face.

"Where have you been young man, me and North were worried sick!"

As if on cue, North walked in. His brows furrowed in anger. He was a burly Russian man, who took no crap. "Where've you been?!"

Jack swallowed. 'I got detention and-"

Ana's eyes widened. "You got _detention_!"

Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to start with. "Yeah but it was no big deal, because-"

North frowned. "I thought we took you from Burgess to stop detentions."

Jack stood. "It wasn't anything okay! I was just late to my class and-"

"Why where you late?" Ana asked.

Jack sighed. "There was this guy and-"

"A guy, I thought this move was to get away from all this!" North said.

Jack huffed. "I'm not stupid, despite popular belief; I don't make the same mistakes twice!"

North shook his head and went to his study; Jack winced when he heard the door slam.

"Ana you believe me right?"

Ana sighed sadly. "I want to believe you Jack; I do, but after all that happened in Burgess...I just, it's hard you know?"

Jack bit his lip; he shoved the memories of before away. Not wanting to remember _him_. Ana put a hand on his shoulder. "Try to get some sleep, you have school tomorrow." She whispered. Jack stood there, head downcast listening to Ana ascend the stairs.

Whatever, Jack thought. They can think what they want. He ran up the stairs, running into his room, slamming the door behind him. His book bag still on his back, he layed stomach down on the bed, not caring of the lack of oxygen to his lungs, life really did suck sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Woo, Chapter 4. Again I don't own these characters, and that's about it.

* * *

Chapter 4: Love is an open door, right?

Anna squealed in excitement as she opened the front door. "HANS!" She screamed, crushing him into a hug.

Inside voice, please. Hans returned the hug. "Anna!"

"I've missed you so much!"

We see each other every_ day_! "Me too..." Not... "We should probably get going now" he said, pulling Anna off of him. She nodded grabbing his hand.

"Punzie c'mon!" She called to her cousin, Rapunzel quickly grabbed her things, waving goodbye to her parents, gently shutting the door.

Elsa watched from her bedroom window as her sister and cousin left, finally turning away as Hans car pulled from the driveway. Hans. He was a strange one, for some reason Elsa didn't trust him, but Anna seemed to like him, but then again she hasn't always been a good judge of character...

She shook her head; Anna should be fine, hopefully.

She grabbed her books, making sure she had her English, Science, and History books were all there, as well as her binder. She looked at her watch, she had to get to school, but Jack, He was in her first period! She sighed. Conceal, don't feel...

xxxxx

Hans pulled into the school parking lot, getting out, pulling open the door for both Anna and Rapunzel.

"Thanks Hans" They said simultaneously.

Anna quickly gave have him a peck on his cheek, "See you at lunch!" She waved goodbye to him joining Rapunzel. He watched as they entered the school.

He smiled to himself, everything was working out perfectly. He had one of the most popular girls in school wrapped around his finger, and not only that he was skyrocketing to become the 'king' of Arendelle High, he was finally stepping out of his older brothers shadows.

But contrary to popular belief, not every King wanted to have a Queen...

xxxxx

"You two are so cute!" Rapunzel squealed.

Anna shut her locker, needed books in hand. "You think so! You know, Punzie, I think he might be the _one_."

Rapunzel's eyes widened. "The one!"

The two girls walked away, continuing their conversation, oblivious to the fuming young man next to them.

Kristoff slammed his locker shut. The One. He scoffed, yeah right. He couldn't believe it, Hans and Anna or Hansanna as the school so lovingly called them, just started dating a month ago!

It took every bit of self restraint in him not to start saying how much of an idiot Anna was being, couldn't she see that Hans was sneaky and only cared about himself! Then again, he had school with Anna since kindergarten and a locker right next to her and she _still _didn't know he existed.

He sighed. Looking at his reindeer stickered locker (Don't ask.) Maybe reindeer really were better than people.

xxxxx

Jack walked into class, slumping into his seat. Rubbing his face, not only was he exhausted from not getting any sleep whatsoever, for some reason almost all the girls in Arendelle High swarmed him like dogs in heat! He knew he was good looking but come on!

He had to fight his way through the halls just to get in class! The only thing stopping the raging hormonal teenage girls from clawing at Jack was Weseltons fury. Thank God for that, he thought. He could practically _feel _their hungry stares at his back. He turned, each girl in the room pretended as if they weren't drooling over him, busing themselves with mundane tasks.

He rolled his eyes and began to take out the things he was going to need for class.

Elsa rushed to her seat, sighing. "It gets worse every year..."

"What does?"

She turned. Jack! She said that out loud! Elsa began to stammer. "It's uh-"

"Class, Quiet down," Mr. Weselton yelled as he walked into the room. "Take out your books and turn to chapter twenty, I want you to take notes on the defeat of the Huns..."

Few! Elsa thought. That was way too close for comfort. She quickly got her book and absorbed herself into the reading; hopefully Jack would get the message and leave her alone.

Flynn watched wide eyed as Elsa, The Ice Queen of Arendelle High spoke to Jack Frost; it was only a few words but still. He discreetly took out his phone.

Elsa talked to Frost!

He hit send, quickly putting the phone into his pocket as walked by.

xxxxx

Rapunzel jumped as her phone vibrated against her leg, (Rapunzel didn't have to worry about being caught texting by a teacher, she had a free period). She fished it from her pants pocket, careful not to get any paint on her phone, but it seemed like a lost cause when almost her whole hand was covered in it.

Her heart sped in her chest. Flynn set her a text. Please be a date, please be a date! Her heart deflated when she read the text.

Elsa talked to Frost.

Wait, Elsa talked to Frost!

Elsa talked to someone?!

Rapunzel began to text at an inhuman speed. You mean the new, hottie, I mean guy, Jack! Are they like, dating?

She hit send, not waiting for a response from Flynn she began to text again.

Omg, Elsa and Jack are a couple! She hit send.

Rapunzel was practically bouncing around, maybe things were finally looking up for their little happy family, if Elsa began to socialize and talk again...

Her phone vibrated, it was Flynn.

What? No they're not dating! And you think Jack's hot! What about me!

Rapunzel almost dropped her phone from her hands. They weren't dating...so the text she just sent to...

"Oh no, oh no, ohnoohnoohno!"

xxxxx

Anna pulled her phone from her purse, checking to see if she had any text. "Ooo, one from Punzie!"

She quickly read the text. Her mouth opened in disbelief. "JACK AND ELSA ARE DATING!"

Everyone in class turned to Anna, who sat In the middle of the class, all actions halted. An excited murmur went through the classroom.

"Class settle down!" Ms. Schweetz yelled. "Oh for the love of- SHUT UP!"

But they wouldn't, they couldn't! Phones were taken out of purses and pockets in a matter of seconds. The most popular unattainable and attractive girl in school was dating the newest sexiest guy that Arendelle High had ever seen!

This news _had _to be shared!

xxxxx

Elsa at her desk feeling as though the whole entire class was staring at her, she turned and jumped in her seat. They were! And that's not only who they were staring at.

Jack almost bolted from his seat, what was going on?! He looked at Elsa and she looked at him. He could see the look on her face. Good so he wasn't imagining this.

Mr. Weselton put down his book, something strange was occurring. He looked at his class; all eyes were on Jack and Elsa.

"Elsa and Jack what did you _do_?"

Jack stood. "Nothing!"

Elsa just wanted to shrink and disappear.

It wasn't until much later in fifth period did the two realized why everyone was looking at them like animals in a zoo when Charlotte LaBouff came up to them all giddy and said. "It's true y'all are datin' right?"

Elsa went pale. "W-what" She whispered. Her dating Jack. That wasn't true! She looked at Jack who quickly denied everything, but she knew that wasn't going to change a thing, once something was put into these students' heads it never went away. Elsa put a hand to her head.

In span of two days Elsa's quiet concealed life was turned upside down, and all because of Jack.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Short chapter, but yeah. Again I don't own these characters.

* * *

Chapter 5: So about defrosting that frozen heart of yours...

It had been around a week since the whole 'news' broke out. And life for both Jack and Elsa was a bit complicated. Everyone in school seemed to think Elsa's frozen heart had been 'thawed' so to speak and everyone wanted to have a conversation!

For Jack the swarming girls stopped but now every guy wanted to know how he cracked the Ice Queens cold shoulder. He kept telling them they weren't dating and that Elsa was still just as frozen as ever but they just accused him of keeping all the good stuff to himself. This guy named Gaston was the most vocal out off all of them, and kept going on about some girl named Belle.

He sighed as he walked into third period, things had calmed down slightly but things between him and Elsa weren't looking up. She had been avoiding him like the plague since that day, he hoped for more slip ups of Elsa talking to him, but that was just wishful thinking.

And for some reason Flynn kept apologizing, and he wouldn't tell Jack why.

xxxxx

Anna chewed at her bottom lip, something had been running in her mind all week, for the first time In forever Elsa talked to someone but why did Elsa open up to a guy she just met instead of a sister she'd known for years? She desperately wanted to ask her but she was afraid. She hadn't talked to Elsa in ages how did she go about talking to her now?

Anna screamed as a volleyball hit the side of her head. She rubbed her head, in pain. "Ouch,"

"Because of you your team lost a point! Now get your head in the game!" Mrs. Calhoun yelled practically in Anna's ear. Anna nodded frantically. I guess Elsa has to wait until after school. She thought.

xxxxx

Elsa slowly opened the door, hoping Anna wasn't home yet. She somehow successfully avoided Jack and Anna after the rumor spread like a raging storm. She walked in, it was quiet. Her aunt and uncle must be out.

She walked upstairs clamoring for the sanctuary of her room. She needed peace and quiet. She needed to be away from everything and everyone just for a little while...

She sat down her books neatly on her desk. Trying not to look at her reflection in the mirror. Not wanting to be reminded of her beauty that got her into this mess. She kicked of her shoes, peeking outside. Winter was coming. She smiled her favorite season was near.

_Hey Elsa, Lets go build a snowman_!

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes. Winter. It held so many memories. Good ones and horrible ones.

_MOMMA!_

_POPPA!_

_ANNA!_

_WAKE UP!_

Elsa crumpled to the floor, emotions just too much to bear. Tears fell down her face. She missed her parents so much. She remembered that day so vividly, it was a simple ride down the road, they were so close to home. Elsa could see their car coming...it was snowing so hard...the car swerved and rolled and rolled.

Elsa screamed and screamed, white virgin snow was drenched in red. A neighbor had called the ambulance, her parents were pronounced dead at the scene. Anna survived but was in critical condition. The police wouldn't let her near the car; they wouldn't let her see her sister.

She remembered sitting up that night bawling, huddled under the covers in her cousin's bed. She remembered not knowing if her sister was alive or dead. This was so much to take in at eight years old.

_C-conceal it, conceal it, conceal it, conceal it, please don't feel it..._

Those words were a mantra to her. It was a way to stop the pain, a way to cope. She learned the next day that her sister was in fact alive they shielded the fact that her parents were gone, but she knew.

She never wanted to feel pain like that again, so she thought the best way to avoid it was avoiding everyone who had the potential to make her feel that way. Anna and Jack, they were a match to a flame.

There was no way she could ever get close to them.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Chapter 6, is up, woo. (I don't own these characters!)

* * *

Chapter 6: Why do you push us away?!

Anna swung open her bedroom door, flinging her bookbag on her bed. "I'm gonna do it Punzie, I'm gonna talk to her!" She said, hopping up and down. "I'm gonna do it, I can do this...!"

Rapunzel smiled nervously, "R-really?"

Anna nodded. "Yup, if Elsa can talk to Jack she can talk to me!"

Rapunzel bit her bottom lip, this was all her fault! Why did she send that text?! She should've waited for Flynn to respond! If only-

"...ear me?"

Rapunzel blinked. "What?"

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?"

Rapunzel shook her head.

"I said I'm going to talk to her during dinner!"

Rapunzel paled, she didn't have a good feeling about this. But when her cousin had her mind set on something, nothing could stop her.

xxxxx

Elsa picked at her food, all appetite lost. Her head was pounding from crying earlier and she was so tired. The table was quiet, Elsa had a feeling they could sense her mood.

"So," Anna and Elsa's aunt began. "How was school?"

Rapunzel was silent, wishing her long hair was back so she could cover her face.

Anna eyed Elsa, whose gaze was at her uneaten plate of food. "Well since we're on the subject of school, I have some news..."

"News?" Their uncle said interest piqued.

Anna nodded, gaze never wavering from Elsa. "Actually, considering it concerns Elsa, I think she should share it."

Elsa's ice blue eyes flicked to Anna's.

Rapunzel looked back and forth from the two sisters, an uneasy feeling in her stomach.

"Elsa," Anna said. "We're waiting."

Elsa sat down her fork, closing her eyes, she could feel them starting at her. Conceal do-

"Elsa"

Don't fe-

"Elsa!"

Let it show.

"Els-"

"ENOUGH!" Elsa screamed, pushing from the table, her chair clattered to the dining room floor, slamming her hands against the table, causing cups to fall over and spill.

"What do you want from me?!"

Anna stood, glaring at her sister. "What do you mean, what do I want! I wanted you to talk to me! Why don't you talk to me?!"

Elsa put a hand to her head, the pain was getting worse.

"Girls calm dow-"Their uncle said.

"Anna just leave me alone!"

"What do you think I've been doing for the past eight years, Elsa! Why do you push me away! Why do you push everyone away?!"

"Anna, please," Their aunt stood, placing a hand on Anna's shoulder.

She ignored her. "Elsa, answer me Elsa! You can talk to Jack but not me! What makes him so special Elsa! What did I do?!" Tears began to spill from her eyes. "Elsa, what did I do to make you hate me?"

xxxxx

Elsa didn't remember fleeing from the house, she didn't remember when the tears began to fall, or when the snow began to mix with her pale skin as she sat on the cold park bench, she just remembered those words.

What did I do to make you hate me?

xxxxx

Jack Frost walked along the sidewalk, feet bare. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but he hated shoes, absolutely loathed them, he just felt so confined, like he couldn't breath with them on. He pulled his phone from his pocket, it was almost ten o'clock, he had time, his curfew wasn't until eleven anyway.

He stopped as he saw a lone figure huddled on a bench, he squinted his eyes, they where far away and snow obscured his vision but he swore they looked just like- "Elsa!"  
He ran towards her, smiling broadly. His smile fell though when he saw her. Something was wrong.

"Elsa?"

She looked up, surprised. "J-Jack!" Her face tear stained. Fresh tears fell from her face, she desperately wiped them away. He can't see me like this, she thought.  
But she couldn't help it, she put her head in her hands, shame burned within her. She must look so weak, she hated feeling this way.

Jack's heart nearly broke when he saw her. He sat next to her, putting his arm over her shoulders, he pulled her into his chest. Elsa gripped his hoodie, its fabric intertwined into her fingers. That sat on the bench, time flowing with the winter wind. Jack stared up at the moon, its beams caressing them. He closed his eyes, it was cold, but he didn't mind.

"Elsa," He whispered.

She pulled from his chest, immediately missing his warmth; at least her tears were finally gone. "Yes?"

"Are you cold?"

She smiled slightly, blue eyes peering at the moon "The cold never bothered me, anyway..."

Jack grinned, abruptly jumping from the bench. Elsa looked down at his bare feet. "Jack,"

She held back her laughter. "Where are your shoes?"

He shrugged. "The cold never bothered me anyway?"

She rolled her eyes, smiling. Jack held out his hand for Elsa to take. She looked at it, unsure. She really had to get home but-

"Do you trust me?"

Elsa looked at him, eyes wide. "What?"

"Do you trust me?"

She looked at the moon that hang above them, something in her heart said- "Yes," She took his hand, he pulled her from the bench, they began to run.

"Where are we going, "Elsa asked, breathless.

Jack looked over his shoulder, smiling mischievously. "It's a surprise! You'll love it!"

Elsa sighed, thank God it was Friday.

xxxxx

Anna paced back and forth in her room, Rapunzel sat on the bed, tired eyes counting the number of flowers Anna had on her covers.

"Rapunzel!"

"62!"

"What?"

Rapunzel shook her head; she looked at the kitten alarm clock on Anna's dresser. It was almost twelve o'clock! She sighed. "Nothing, yes Anna?"

Anna bit her lip. "What if Elsa's hurt! I just wanted her to talk to me! Why did it have to end that way..."

Rapunzel stood, placing a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder. "It'll be fine Anna, Elsa's smart, she can take care of herself, and like you she's just upset right now and needs some time to think, okay"

Anna nodded. "Okay..."

Rapunzel smiled. "Now you should probably get some sleep"

"Yeah..."

Rapunzel hugged her, saying good night as she left the room.

Anna sighed, plopping on to her bed; her gaze fell on an old family photo on her dresser. It was back before her parents...before the...

She sucked in a breath, she didn't remember that day, and she was glad for it. She couldn't imagine how she'd be if she did...

She looked at her pillow, eyes heavy; she really needed to get some sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Chapter 7 is here, Yay! Just wanted to say thank you for all of the favorites, follows and reviews. I appreciate it!

I don't own these characters yadda yadda yadda.

* * *

Chapter 7: For the first time in forever, the darkness seeped in...

"Can I open my eyes now?" Elsa questioned.

"Not yet!" Jack said his hand intertwined with Elsa's. A light blush crept on his cheeks. He was glad Elsa had her eyes closed.

Jack grinned as he neared the surprise, he brought Elsa in front of him, "Now..." he whispered into her ear.

Elsa gasped, it was...beautiful! It was a lake frozen over, icicles hung from the trees that circled the lake, branches twisted and turned, like hands reaching out. The moon danced across it, the moon beams lithe and fluid. It took Elsa breath away.

"Jack," She whispered. "Where'd you find this place...?"

He rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, the other still in Elsa's. "Well, when we first moved to Arendelle a few weeks ago, I was, well in a bad state of mind and kinda had to cool off and before I knew it, I was here. I usually come here to think. No one is usually here. Anyway, I just thought you'd like it."

Jack gasped as he was crushed into a hug. "Jack, I love it!" She said, gazing into his eyes. "Thank you..."

Jack could feel his face heat up, he stammered. "Y-you're welcome!"

A comfortable silence fell between the two; the pair admired the frozen lake, shoulder to shoulder.

Elsa sighed, it was getting late, she had to get home. She'd stay forever if she could, everyone must be worried sick! "Jack, I...I have to go."

Jack looked at her. "Go?"

She nodded. "It's getting late and I had a fight with Anna and...I messed up; I have to tell her I'm sorry, bye Jack. This was...fun, thank you."

He watched as her body retreated. "Wait!" He called, Elsa turned. "I'll walk you back, it's dark and besides you had your eyes closed the walk here and-"

Elsa giggled(!) "Okay, Jack, you can walk me home."

Jack grinned. Elsa changed, they were actually holding a conversation and she didn't run away! His smile wavered; he could still see that something was wrong. At least for right now, Elsa was okay.

xxxxx

Jack watched as Elsa walked into her house. He lingered for a few minutes then decided to head home. It shouldn't be along walk, he thought. Thirty minutes, tops. He pulled out his phone, his heart stopped. It was two-thirty in the morning!

Ana and North are going to kill me! He thought, bare feet pounding on the pavement. Obscenities ran through his mind. He was already in hot water! He caused them to move from their hometown because of his...less than desirable actions that he really didn't want to think about.

He was a few blocks away from his home when he skidded to a stop. "No..." He whispered. His gaze on a strange figure, who blended with the darkness.

The figure turned, grinning a sick grin, as if sensing Jack's presence. "So, this is where you've been hiding..."

"Why are you here!?" Jack yelled fist clenched.

The figure walked closer, Jack unconsciously stepped back. "Of all people, you should know, Jack."

He shook his head. "I'm done with you and your gang of Nightmares!"

The figure furrowed his brows. "Are you sure about that..."

Men cloaked in black appeared to come from the shadows. Jack attempted to scream but a gloved hand covered his mouth.

The figure walked closer, his golden gaze never leaving Jack's. He leaned in close, his breath assaulted Jack's ear. "You'll regret ever crossing the path of Pitch Black"

In an instant Jack's world faded into darkness.

xxxxx

Elsa stood out front of Anna's door, it was late but she wanted to get this over with, she raised her arm to knock, jumping when the door flew open. She was greeted with a messy haired red eyed Anna.

She looks how I feel...Elsa thought.

"Anna"

"Elsa" they said, simultaneously.

They laughed nervously. "You go first," Elsa said uneasily.

Anna nodded. "I'm sorry!"

Elsa looked at her in disbelief. "Sorry, sorry for what?"

"For making you upset and for anything else..."

Elsa sighed. "You don't have to apologize; you're the one who deserves an apology. I shut you out for so long and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you believe that I hated you, because I don't, I love you..."

Anna wiped the tears that fell from her face. 'Elsa," she cried, enveloping her sister into a hug. Elsa hugged back. Maybe, Elsa thought, just maybe the gates I put around myself are finally opening up for good.

xxxxx

Ana sat at the kitchen table, staring blankly at the wall. Jack hadn't come home, it was already five in the morning and he wasn't there. She didn't respond as North sat down a mug of coffee for her on the table. "Something's wrong, North" she whispered.

North shook his head. "You don't know for sure, maybe Jack-"

"No, something's wrong, I…I can feel it. I think Pi-"

"Ana, you are worrying too much, Jack he'll-"

She shook her head. "Jack wouldn't have done this. He knows how much I worry, he would've called! The police couldn't find Pitch or his gang and you know what they did to Sandy…" Tears welled in her eyes.

North placed a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down, Ana."

Memories of that time rushed over her. After Jack's parents and sister died he started to turn to drugs and alcohol to escape the pain. He stopped going to school, rarely came home…Ana and North adopted him. Hopping they could have some influence and stop his erratic behavior but it just got worse.

And then Pitch Black came into the picture. He was notorious around Burgess, him and his Nightmares would kidnap small children and do unspeakable things. He took notice of Jack and decided to take him under his claws. Jack almost succumbed to the darkness, but when he saw Pitch's horrors he fled. Immediately telling North and Ana who in turn told the police.

The police were after Pitch for years, but with Jack's eyewitness testimony they could finally bring him down. Pitch was furious. He went after the family, kidnapping Ana's brother Sandy and torturing him. He survived, but due damage to his throat, he could never speak again. The police recommended that North, Ana, and Jack go into Witness Protection but Jack refused, saying he wouldn't run away.

Instead they fled Burgess in the dead of night, leaving behind everything they owned. Family, friends, everything. The only thing they had was a few articles of clothing and enough money to buy the bare essentials for a house. It took a few weeks to settle in but now they were here.

And apparently so was Pitch.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Chapter 8 is now here. Yay! As always I don't own these amazing characters.

* * *

Chapter 8: A Girl Worth Fighting For...

Elsa looked at the empty desk next to her, where was Jack? She bit her lip; he hadn't been in school for three days. Maybe he was sick; he _was_ running around barefoot Friday.

Mr. Weselton set down the test on her desk. She sighed, she'd think about Jack later. Right now she had to concentrate.

xxxxx

Jack coughed as one of Pitch's Nightmares punched him in the stomach. He groaned his whole body throbbed in pain. Sweat beaded down his face. He could hear Pitch's sick laughter.

"Having fun Jack?" Pitch questioned.

Jack glared at him, jaw tight. "Fuck you"

A swift punch went to Jack's face, he screamed. He could taste the saltiness of blood in his mouth. Three days. That's how long he'd been here. Tied to a weathered chair, hands bound to his back, ankles together.

He didn't know where he was. All he knew was that it was dark and cold. He closed his eyes, all fight in him gone. He should've listened to the police. But if he did, he wouldn't have met Elsa.

Elsa! How could he have forgotten her?! There was no way he was going die without a fight! With the image of Elsa burned into his mind, he grinned, he was getting out of here, no matter what.

xxxxx

Elsa walked into the cafeteria, smiling as she saw Anna wave to her. She walked over; she sat next to Rapunzel, across from Anna. After the...incident she and Anna were...closer. Although everything wasn't perfect between them, Elsa still had trouble expressing herself to her sister, to everyone really, especially Jack.

Jack.

She was really concerned about him. She wished she had his number or his home address. She sighed, when had Jack become so important to her? They weren't dating contrary to popular belief and she really didn't know him that well. But for some reason, she felt like he understood her...

"Elsa, so the elusive Ice Queen finally came out of hiding, for good I see."

Elsa turned, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. Because of his prince charming appearance, all the girls in school fawned over him, but not Elsa. She was not impressed. "Hans how are you?" She said politely, for Anna's sake. Anna would have a fit if her sister didn't like her boyfriend.

He sat next to Anna, putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm great, now that I'm with my beautiful girlfriend" He said planting a kiss on Anna's lips.

Megara gagged picking up her lunch. "Get a room you two" She said as she walked away.

xxxxx

The police station smelled of stale doughnuts and fresh coffee. North and Ana sat in the Chiefs office awaiting his return every ring of a phone made Ana jump, she hadn't slept in days. She sipped on the coffee Chief Ralph gave her, it was cold and bitter but she didn't notice.

"Sorry for making you wait," he said as he walked in, putting a hand through his hair. He sat in the seat behind his desk. "So," he said pulling a clipboard, pen and paper from his desk drawer. "I understand you've reported a Jack Frost as missing a few days ago, correct?"

Ana nodded.

North answered. "Yes"

"I wanted to let you know we've been investigating, we are working with the Burgess Police Department because of their knowledge on the gang leader Pitch Black."

"Have they found Pitch?"

Ralph shook his head. "No but they have reason to believe that Pitch left Burgess."

"Could he be here?" North questioned, face laced with concern.

Ralph nodded. "Unfortunately,"

"So what do we do? Pitch could strike at any minute! How can we be safe?" Ana asked.

"Don't worry," He assured. "I have set up 24/7 police officers at your home. If Pitch comes, he has to go through them"

North nodded satisfied, he'd sleep better knowing Ana and him were safe.

"But what about Jack," Ana asked, her worry evident in her voice.

Ralph avoided their gaze, sighing. "We're doing the best we can, but you must understand Jack has been gone for over a 48 hour period."

"So what are you saying?" Ana said a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Ralph closed his eyes, inhaling a breath. He hated this part of the job. He slowly opened his eyes, face unreadable. "If Jack is really with Pitch, considering Pitch's track record. There is a chance that Jack may not be alive."

xxxxx

Jack listened to the water drip, its sound echoing throughout the darkened room. He breathed in a shallow breath, the pain almost unbearable. He had to get out of here, but how? Looking around was pointless, he couldn't see a thing. He had a feeling he was underground, a basement maybe.

He sighed, they'd be back soon. He could feel it. He began to try to pick at the rope that bound his sore wrist together. It was tied tightly but maybe if he withered it enough. If only he had a knife!

He growled. This was infuriating! Maybe if he could stand...he tried his legs screaming in protest, but he did it! He thanked his lucky stars that they didn't tie his legs to the chair. "Idiots..." he muttered.

He began to move around by shuffling his feet carefully. Luckily he didn't have his shoes so he could feel the floor. It was cold and smooth, he could feel cracks. He could see a sliver of light peek through the darkness that he hadn't noticed before.

The light at the end of tunnel, he thought. It seemed pretty far way. Considering his current state and the fact that he couldn't see not to mention that Pitch could be hear any minute to deal the final blow, the odds were definitely against him.

He sighed. "Here goes nothing..."

He began to move toward the light, grunting in pain as he did. "This," he coughed "is gonna take a while."

xxxxx

Pitch sat on a battered couch, thoughts centered on his captive. Jack. He had so much potential; Jack was so close to becoming his Nightmare. Together they could've terrorized children, making a name for themselves. Frost and Pitch. It had a nice ring to it, but Jack had to squander it all. Jack was too weak, his heart too soft.

He could just imagine Jack now. Battered and broken. Wishing for an escape. Well Pitch was about to answer his wish, after all death was the ultimate escape.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Here's chapter 9, this was a pain to write but I finished. Sadly, I don't own these characters...

* * *

Chapter 9: The Past is in the Past

Ana and North were awakened by a call in the middle of the night. Ana ripped the covers off of her, sprinting towards the phone. "Hello?"

"Ana, this is Officer Felix, we found him"

Ana nearly dropped the phone. "You mean Jack's alive?!" Her heart swelled with joy.

North's eyes widened. They found him, but how?! He thought Jack was...He shook his head; he couldn't even finish the thought.

"He's being taken care of. Everything will be explained once you come to the hospital. The police officers outside will escort you there."

Ana said her goodbyes, hanging up the phone. Tears began to fall from her eyes. North enveloped her in a hug. They found him. Jack was alive.

xxxxx

"..ear me Jack? ...an you hear me?"

"...ell me, where ...ou are, ...ack?"

Jack fell in and out of consciousness. He could hear his name being called but he did know by who. He couldn't remember where he was. Or what happened. But there was one person he couldn't forget.

Pitch.

Pitch tried to kill me, he thought. He-. Pain shot up his side. He could hear screaming. Is that me? He thought.

"...itical condition, ...urgery now, possible ...ternal bleeding..."

Jack eyes grew heavy; his limbs felt like lead, darkness began to cloud the little vision he had. He slowly fell into the Inciting grasp of the sandman.

xxxxx

Elsa waited outside the boy locker room doors. As the guys poured out, eager to go home for the day Elsa spotted her cousins current crush.

"Eugene!"

He turned eyes wide once he saw who it was. "Elsa! Don't ever call me that again!"

"Oh, sorry Euge- I mean Flynn. I still don't see why you hate that name so much."

"You know, I liked it better when you didn't talk."

Elsa glared at him, blue eyes sending daggers.

Flynn backed away slightly. "Kidding, Kidding. So what can I do for you?"

"Jack's number"

"What?"

"You have it don't you?"

Flynn slowly nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I have to talk to him, to see if he's okay." This would be the fourth day Jack was out, she was staring to get even more concerned.

Flynn texted Elsa the, number. "There you go anything else?"

"No, thanks Eugene!" she said as she walked away.

"It's Flynn! Oh forget it..."

xxxxx

Ana sat in a chair next to Jack's hospital bed. Her hand on his. He looked horrible. His beautiful face was swollen, his left arm broken. He had bruised ribs and a sprain ankle. Bruises laced his body, screaming out against his pale skin.

Tears fell from her eyes, Pitch was a monster. How could he do something like this? She looked out at the afternoon sky; she and North had been here since early morning. She was tired but there was no way she could sleep. Her nerves were too raw.

How the police found Jack was pure coincidence. An officer had been patrolling that night and heard commotion in an abandoned house that was condemned.

He went to check it out, his gut telling him something was wrong. He tried the door, with a slight push it opened he walked in. It was dark; moonlight crawled in from cracks in the ceiling. He listened for the noise it had stopped. He quietly called for back up, Taking his gun from the holster.  
He pulled out his flashlight from his pocket. Turning it on, various pieces of furniture were around the room. Cans of food were thrown across the floor, looking fairly fresh for an abandoned house. Someone was there.

He looked around more, finding a door ajar leading to what looked like a basement. He turned off the flashlight and began to slowly make his way down the steps. Using his left hand to guide him, his gun in the other.

He stopped when he heard a scream of agony.

Something was definitely wrong here he thought. He turned on the flashlight, now being able to see he ran down the steps. He shined the light on the people, gun ready. What he saw shocked him, he saw a young man who was tied to a chair being chocked by a brute of a man who wore all black. Other men were surrounding him. And a tall figure with piercing gold eyes glared at the officer. If looks could kill.

He fought the urge to runaway, luckily his backup came. They were just as shocked as he was. They held their guns aiming at the obvious criminals. The Nightmares didn't give up without a fight, the Nightmares tried to fight back but they were instantly shot. The officers made sure the bullets hit non lethal areas. At least that's what they'd tell their boss.

That just left the golden eyed man and the boy, who wasn't in good shape. The officer who discovered the building called an ambulance quickly, the other officers swiftly apprehended the gold eyed man, who they later found out was notorious Pitch Black.

xxxxx

"Did you call him yet?" Anna asked impatiently as she leafed through a magazine.

Elsa shook her head. "No!"

Anna huffed throwing the magazine on her dresser. "Why not?!"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"I'm afraid okay..." Elsa said quietly.

Anna sighed looking at the floral pattern on her bed. "Elsa it'll be okay, He likes you, I can tell."

Elsa turned to her sister. "You think so?"

Anna nodded looking up at Elsa, smiling warmly. "Of course he does! Now call him!"

Elsa dialed his number, her heart beating wildly. Please answer, please answer!

xxxxx

Ana and North jumped at the familiar sound of Jack's ringtone. His phone surprisingly survived the ordeal. Ana dug in her purse, having put the phone in there. She looked at the number, it was unfamiliar to her. She showed it to North. "Do you know who this is?" She asked.

He shook his head and shrugged. "Never seen before."

She stared at the number few are few seconds then answered. "Hello, who's this?"

xxxxx

Elsa almost threw the phone across the room. That wasn't Jack!

"Put it on speaker!" Anna whispered excitedly.

Elsa did. "Hello?" The mysterious woman said again.

Anna's eyes widened. "That's not Jack!"

"Maybe Flynn gave me the wrong number?"

"Hello?" The women said again sounding impatient.

"Uhh is Jack available?" Elsa stammered.

There was silence on the other end. "Who is this?" The woman asked quietly.

"I'm Elsa, a friend of Jack's; he hadn't been in school for a few days...I just wanted to see if he was alright."

xxxxx

Ana looked at the teen in question, sighing. "Jack is hurt...he's in the hospital right now."

She could hear a shocked gasp on the other end. "Will he be okay?!"

"Yes, but it'll take a while."

"I have to see him, please what hospital is he in?"

"Arendelle Medical, but only fam-"

"I'll be right there!" The girl said, abruptly hanging up the phone.

xxxxx

Anna, and Rapunzel stood inside Arendelle Medical watching Elsa plead with the secretary to tell her Jack's room number.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to share the information, unless you are a family member."

"But-"

"It's okay, she can see him" Elsa turned. That sounded like the women on the phone!

The secretary began to stammer. "Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware-"

"Come on, Elsa."

Elsa breathed a sigh of relief. Motioning for her sister and cousin to follow. "I hope Jack's okay..." She whispered.

xxxxx

Jack fought to open his eyes, the grasp of sleep unwilling to let go. He could see light crawling into the darkness that clouded his vision. He dug through his memories, trying to grasp at something that would tell him what was going on.

He remembered not being able to breath. Gun shots, people swarming him. And then nothing. He tried to move but the pain stopped him. He sighed. He knew one thing; he wasn't in Pitch's basement anymore.

"Jack!" That sounded like Elsa!

Elsa almost burst into tears when she saw him. "Jack," She whispered. Reaching out her hand, gently touching his bruised face. "Who did this to you?"

"E-Elsa-" She had to strain to hear his voice.

"Shh, get some rest, okay. I'll be here, you just, get better okay." He could see her walk away, a hand covering her face, he faintly heard muffled sobs. She's crying because of me, he thought.

He desperately wanted to call out to her, to comfort her, to tell her not to cry because he'd be okay. But he couldn't, he closed his eyes, his head beginning to throb in pain. Maybe sleep was a good idea.

Elsa ran from the room, the memories of the accident crashing down upon her. She could hear Anna and Rapunzel call after her but she ignored them. She should've known better. Getting close to people only meant pain; if she never even talked to Jack she wouldn't have felt this way.

But if she never talked to Jack, she wouldn't have gotten close to her sister again...she never would have realized how truly alone she was. She wiped away her tears, she had to stop living in fear of what may happen or may not happen.

She had to be strong. She turned around, heading toward Jack's room. Fear could no longer control her; the past was in the past.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Oh my gosh, this chapter took forever to write! And I'm not all too satisfied with the ending of it but yeah. I don't own these characters, at all. *sad face* (and if there are any grammar issues or spelling mistakes don't hesitate to tell me, thanks in advance)

* * *

Chapter 10: *insert interesting chapter title here*

Elsa sat in the hospital café, nursing a cup of coffee. It was getting late, she had to get home, it was a school night. She sighed. Anna and Rapunzel went home an hour ago but Elsa couldn't bear to leave. She wanted to stay by Jack's side.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Ana asked, sitting down at the table with Elsa, a small salad with her.

Elsa smiled slightly. "I'm fine; it's just that I'm-"

"Worried?"

Elsa nodded. "Exactly."

"So," Ana began, picking at her uneaten salad. "you say you and Jack are friends huh?"

Elsa nodded slowly. "Yes..."

Ana looked knowingly at Elsa. "You sure about that?"

Elsa blushed crimson. "W-What do you mean?!"

Ana smiled mischievously, shaking her head. This girl had it bad. "Elsa, head home, get some sleep, Jack should be fine, and I promise if anything happens I will call you okay?"

Elsa opened her mouth to speak but then closed it. Ana was right; she did need to go home. "Okay..." She said getting out of her seat.

"Oh, do you have a ride?"

Elsa's aunt drove her, Anna and Rapunzel here and took Anna and Rapunzel back home. She looked at her phone, it was already eleven-thirty she'd feel guilty if she asked her aunt to come to the hospital for a third time. "Uh, yes and no I-"

"North can drive you, c'mon."

Elsa nodded reluctantly. She hadn't spoken a word to North besides hello and nice to meet you. She tried to avoid him as much as possible; he just wasn't as approachable as Ana was. Now he was going to ride her home. She sighed; she'd be fine, hopefully.

xxxxx

North eyed Elsa as she got into the car. For some reason, she reminded him of Jack.

"Why so nervous?" He questioned as he pulled from the hospital parking lot.

Elsa jumped in the seat he could tell! She looked out the car door window wishing the car would stop and she could make a break for it. This is exactly what I didn't want. She thought. Questions. She struggled for an answer that wouldn't sound like an out right lie.

"Umm, I'm just...it's been along day."

He made a sound. She couldn't tell what it meant. She mentally screamed. This was so nerve wracking! It was times like these that made Elsa want to return to her, old ways.

But she wouldn't, she couldn't. It wouldn't be fair to herself or Anna.

She looked at the passing scenery, her eyes heavy. She fought back a yawn. She couldn't wait to get into bed.

"So," North began, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel. "You and Jack ..."

Elsa froze. Oh no, She thought. "We're just friends!"

North cracked a smile. "Sure, sure."

Elsa exhaled a breath as North pulled into her driveway, she was home finally! "Thanks for the ride Mr. North I'll be back tomorrow okay? Bye!" She said hopping out the car, shutting the car door, and running into her home. She flew up the stairs, opening her bedroom door, she collapsed into her bed. Too tierd to shower and change. She fell into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxx

"Oh, Hans! You're so _bad_. What about Anna?" Claudia said.

"What about her?" He said, placing kisses upon her neck.

She laughed she personally didn't care that Hans had a girlfriend considering she was dating Gaston. She couldn't wait to tell her sisters about her-she giggled mentally-_affair_. They'd be so jealous!

The familiar bell that meant the shift of classes sounded. Hans pulled from her neck. "It seems that our time is up."

Claudia huffed. "Later?"

Hans waved dismissively, beginning to text on his phone. "Yeah, yeah. I have to go" He began to walk away, blending with the other students going to second period.

Claudia stood in the secluded hallway, rubbing her arm. She couldn't shake the feeling that she was being used somehow. She shook her head, digging in her purse for a mirror. She began to re apply her make up, making sure her blonde hair was held tightly in her bun.

She had to look perfect. After all appearances were everything.

xxxxx

"Look who's late again." Kuzco sneered.

Flynn bunched his late pass in his hand, fighting back the urge to say some very choice words to Kuzco.

Ms. Pelekai walked over, holding out her hand "You're ten minutes late, do you have a pass?"

He threw the pass in her hand, walking to his seat. Kuzco, that pompous asshole! He was lucky Flynn had too many run ins with Gothel, the assistant principal. She'd love to expel him in a heartbeat.

He eyed the teen in question. He might not be able to do anything but if he got someone to do something for him...and he knew exactly who to ask! He discreetly pulled out his phone.

_Hey, I have a job for you and your brother, Interested?_ He pushed send. The reply came within minutes.

_Depends, what's in it for us?_

Flynn rubbed his chin, what could he give them? He didn't have any money...

_How about I do your homework for a week?_ He hit send.

_We're in, so what's the job?_

Flynn smiled evilly, as if he'd do their homework! He could barely do his. But they didn't have to know that. He looked at Kuzco who was most likely talking about him to his 'friends'.

Flynn was definitely not going to feel bad about this, not at all.

xxxxx

Kristoff watched the time; he couldn't wait to get out of class. He couldn't stand to see Anna fawn over Hans. It was sickening really. And the regular teacher was out on maternity leave so they had a sub that didn't care what the students did at all. She hadn't taught them a single thing yet. All she did was sit at the teacher's desk looking at magazines.

He sighed putting his head in his hands, he wished Milo were there. He didn't talk to anyone in class, because they really didn't want to talk to him. He wasn't good-looking or popular and he didn't have any special talents. Well he did make ice sculptures but that's not something he bragged about.

He peeked at Anna through his fingers. Why did he have to like her so damn much? And out off all the girls to have a crush on she happened to be the most popular. Someone must really have it out for me, he thought.

xxxxx

Elsa stood at the foot of Jack's bed. He was sleeping. Ana told her that the doctor said that Jack was getting better and that there would be no long-term effects. Who or what could've done this to him? Elsa asked both North and Ana but they said that Jack should be the one to tell her.

What did Jack get himself into? And did Elsa truly want to know? She really didn't know Jack to well, they really did just meet one another but she could tell he was a sweet and caring guy. But she knew not to judge a book by its cover. The most innocent of a person could be harboring a snake.

She was broken out of her thoughts by a groan. "Jack!" She called running to the bedside.

"Elsa?" He croaked out. His throat was so dry and raw. It hurt so much to talk.

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I told you I'd be here, remember?"

Jack closed his eyes, he was in pain but he felt better knowing Elsa was here. "I-I'm s-sorry."

"Sorry, sorry for what?"

Jack hissed in pain, sucking in a breath. "F-for making you c-cry."

Elsa smiled warmly, shaking her head not knowing what to say "Just get better okay, you can't keep missing school, your fan girls are starting to get worried."

Jack bit back his laughter, his bruised ribs hurt enough. "Y-you mean you right?"

Elsa began to laugh. "Jack, you're too much!"

Keep laughing, Jack thought. A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Chapter 11 was tough to write The ending of this chapter isn't my favorite and I'm going through a small dose of writer's block, I should be fine. (hopefully)

These characters aren't mine, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

Chapter 11

Anna grabbed her cell excitedly, Hans texted back! Ooh their date was going to be so much fun! _The Lion King_ was in town, she already picked out the perfect outfit and everything! She just had to shower and change, she couldn't wa-

_Sorry babe can't make it, some other time?_

Anna could feel tears sting the back of her eyes. "But the play was only in town for a week, and today was the only day we could see it!" She whispered.

xxxxx

"Was that her?" Claudia said, fingers rubbing circles on his bare chest.

He threw his phone on the pile of clothes that laced Claudia's bedroom floor. "Now, where were we?" He said, beginning to place kisses at her neck, trailing down, his hands at her waist.

The familiar beep of an incoming text sounded, it fell on deaf ears.

xxxxx

"Anna, what's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, her cousin usually a ball of bright energy and non stop talking in the morning sat at the breakfast table picking at her food.

"Don't you have a date with Hans today?" Elsa questioned, placing her bowl in the sink.

Anna sighed. "He cancelled it..."

"Cancelled it?!" Elsa and Rapunzel said simultaneously.

Anna nodded. "He said he couldn't make it..."

"But you've been looking forward to this for weeks!" Elsa said.

"Yeah this date was all you would talk about, you were singing 'I Just Can't Wait to be King' for days after you got the tickets! " Rapunzel added.

Anna shrugged. "It's no big deal, really..."

Elsa shook her head. "Yes it is, Anna! You've always wanted to see the musical!" She grabbed her phone from her pocket. "What's his number?"

Anna looked at her sister. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm going to give that inconsiderate asshole a piece of my mind!"

xxxxx

Hans looked at his phone angrily, he should have turned that thing off.

"God, That girl is persistent." Claudia said, putting on her pants.

Hans grabbed his phone, it was an unknown number. He answered. "Who's this?"

"It's Elsa"

"Elsa? Why are you calling me?"

Claudia stared wide-eyed at Hans. The Ice Queen was calling _him_! No way!

"You want to know why I'm calling you?! Why do you think?! You just cancelled the date you we're supposed to go on with my sister who had looked forward to it for weeks!"

Hans feigned remorse. "I'm so sorry Elsa I had no idea it's just that my mom had something super important for me to do and I couldn't decline. Please tell Anna that I'm sorry and that I'll make it up to her, oh here's my mom now, I gotta go! Nice talking to you Elsa! Bye!"

Claudia started to laugh, shaking her head in disbelief. "You're so fake, you know that Hans?"

Hans shrugged his face indifferent. He didn't see it as being fake, he was just being who he had to be in the moment. If people perceived it as being less than truthful then that was their problem.

xxxxx

Kristoff sat on the park bench, looking up at the cloudless sky. His breath mixed with the chilly December air. It was Saturday and because he had no friends other than Milo(who was on a date with Kida) he had nothing to do.

"Kristoff?" A voice called, he looked around. Who was calling his name? "Kristoff, over here!"

Kristoff nearly had a heart attack, was that Anna?! And was she talking to him?! "A-Anna, h-hey!"

She walked over, sitting next to him.

"I can't believe it..." he said.

Anna looked at him confused. "Believe what?"

"You actually know who I am!"

Anna laughed. "Why wouldn't I know who you are? I've been in school with you since kindergarten and you have a locker right next to me!"

"But you never talked me."

"You never talked to me either."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Anna bit her lip, maybe she should have left Kristoff alone. But she had wanted someone to talk to.

Kristoff couldn't believe it. After all this time the reason Anna didn't talk to him was because he never talked to her. He shook his head. "So Anna what's up?"

Anna shrugged. "Nothing much, just hanging around."

Kristoff laughed slightly. "Why aren't you with that precious boyfriend of yours?"

"I'd rather not talk about him."

Kristoff raised his brows. "Trouble in paradise?"

Anna crossed her arms. "I don't see how it's any of your business."

Kristoff shrugged. "It's not, I'm just asking you know, making conversation."

"More like prying for information."

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "Nevermind then."

Anna stood from the bench. "I'm leaving."

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you."

"I didn't expect anyone to stop me anyway." She said as she walked away. Jeez, she thought. Why were guys so infuriating?

Kristoff looked at her retreating form his eyes wide. Wait, what did he just do?! His first chance to talk to the girl of his dreams and he fights with her! She must hate him now!

"What's wrong with me?!"

xxxxx

Jack grunted as he tried to get out of the bed. "Do you need help?" Elsa questioned.

He shook his head. "I got it."

"Don't mind him Elsa, He's stubborn." North said.

Elsa smiled slightly. "I see."

Jack was finally allowed to leave the hospital. He hated being a burden to people. And he hated asking for help. He would do everything by himself, he already caused enough trouble for North and Ana.

Jack sat his feet against the floor. His upper body hurt so much. He used his right arm to push himself off the bed. He stood, clutching his abdomen. Elsa walked over, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"I'm fine Elsa." He said quietly. He looked at North and Ana. "I'm ready to go home now."

xxxxx

Jack layed on his bed, deep in thought. What was he going to do? What was he going to tell Elsa about the accident? His past was a big source of shame to him if Elsa found out...he sighed. If he told Elsa what happened to him, she'd ask how he knew a notorious man like Pitch.

He covered his face with his hand, why was his life so complicated? He looked at the alarm clock on his dresser. It was already one a.m. He closed his eyes, sleep was too far away for him to catch.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I would've had this uploaded yesterday but I had a Sailor Moon marathon and that kinda consumed alot of my writing time...

Anyway these characters aren't mine, if they were I'd be the riches girl in the universe(not).

* * *

Chapter 12: *I'm running out of things to put here, bloop*

"So, you know what to do right?" Flynn asked the Stabbington Brothers. They nodded.

The plan was in motion. All they had to do was wait for Kuzco to enter the empty gym.

"Yeah, you're going to hold up to your end of the deal right Rider?" One brother asked.

Flynn waved his hand. "Of course! What do you think I am? A liar?"

The brothers shared a look. "Whatever you say, Rider."

Kuzco deserved this, Flynn thought. After what he did to Rapunzel a few months ago, spitting wads of gum into her for no clear reason, other than he thought it would be funny. Rapunzel was devastated. She had been growing her hair since she was a kid and because of him it had to be chopped all off. She was crying so much. Flynn couldn't stand seeing her that way. Kuzco definitely deserved this. Definitely.

At that moment, Kuzco entered. He looked around, it was dark. The note told him to come here during lunch; it said there was a surprise..."Hello, anyone here?" He yelled, hands on hips.

He huffed; someone was playing a prank on him! Whoever it was they we're going to- his thoughts were cut short when a gruff hand grabbed his shoulder. Kuzco furrowed his brows, abruptly turning around, flinging the offending hand off of him. "No touchyyyyahhhh! What are you supposed to be?!"

A masked stranger stared back at him, scissors in hand. "Your worst nightmare."

Kuzco backed away, the scissors in his sight. Kuzco grabbed his hair. "Oh no, no you can't!" His appearances were everything to him! If his beautiful hair was damaged...!

The stranger chuckled darkly. Stepping forward, scissors getting dangerously close to Kuzco's hair.

Flynn watched from a distance, holding back his laughter. All was going according to plan. The lines he wrote for the brothers to say were being delivered perfectly!

Kuzco let out a scream, running from the masked stranger. Only to run into another one. "Crap!"

Vice Principal Gothel stopped as she heard a noise. She furrowed her brows, it came from the direction of the gym, no one should be in there, she thought. She pushed open the doors, light poured into the gym, halting the impromptu hair cut. "What's going on in here?!"

Flynn's eyes widened. "Oh crap it's Gothel! I think that's my cue to leave!" He made a swift exit through the boy's locker room.

The Stabbington brothers took notice. "RIDER!"

Kuzco pointed to the brothers, wanting them to receive the highest punishment possible. "They were trying to kill me!"

"What! No we were-"

Gothel narrowed her eyes; she didn't have time for childish nonsense! "My office, NOW!"

The brothers sulked from the gym; thoughts of getting back at Flynn swam in their mind.

Kuzco smiled nervously. "What about me?"

Gothel eyed him. "Get out of my sight."

Kuzco nodded, hastily making his way out. Grabbing his hair in relief. He beautiful hair was still intact! "Thank God!"

xxxxx

Elsa sighed, although Jack was out of the hospital he still wasn't back in school. She tried her best to focus on what Kronk was saying but she couldn't, she was too worried about Jack.

Which was ridiculous considering he was out of the hospital, but she couldn't help it. He was hurt so badly and she didn't know who or what did it to him. She wanted to know but she was afraid to ask. What if he told her something that she didn't want to hear? She shook her head. She couldn't deal with this now. She had to concentrate. Jack would have to wait until after school.

xxxxx

Anna bit her lip. Hans had avoided her all day, he didn't ride her to school like normally did, he didn't sit with her at lunch and he had ignored her texts. And for some reason people who used to be friendly with her like the triplets Claudia, Laura, Paula had given her looks and laughing at her.

Something was going on but she didn't know what. What did she do to make Hans upset with her? She closed her locker, placing her forehead against it. She could feel tears sting her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. Not here, not in school, not now.

Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck, standing beside his locker. "Anna?"

She turned. "Kristoff?"

"Are you okay?"

Anna sighed. "I've been better, shouldn't you be gone by now?"

Kristoff shrugged. "Shouldn't you?"

She feigned a smile. "Yeah, do you walk home?"

He nodded. "Normally, why?"

"Let's walk home together!" She said enthusiastically, grabbing his hand, running towards the schools front doors, leading them to the sidewalk.

Anna inhaled a breath. She loved the winter air, it was refreshing.

Kristoff blushed deeply. He couldn't believe it she was holding his hand! They walked hand in hand; he began to wonder if she even realized her hand was in his.

He cleared his throat. "Uh, Anna, your hand..."

She looked a blush crept on her face, she quickly pulled her hand away. She had held it that whole time?! "Sorry about thaaaat!" She yelled as she tripped forward to the ground. She quickly got up, only to trip backwards into a pile of snow.

Kristoff held back his laughter. "You need any help?"

Anna shook her head. "I got it!" She pulled her self from the snow. "Cold! Why is it so cold?"

Kristoff face went dull. "Well it is snow..."

Anna ignored him, she couldn't wait to get home, and bask in the warmth of her bed. They began to walk again, a comfortable silence between the two. Anna looked at Kristoff from the corner if her eye, wondering why they never really talked before. He was a nice guy, cute too. She blushed. What was she thinking! She already had a boyfriend, who was cute, sweet, insensitive, a jerk, conceited-she shook her head, so Hans wasn't perfect. Nobody was, but he was her boyfriend, so she'd deal with it.

Kristoff was freaking out. He was with his crush, alone! He didn't know what to do. He wanted to start a conversation but he was afraid it would turn out like what happened Saturday. He bit his lip, opening his mouth speak. "An-oh my god."

Anna stopped in her tracks, eyes wide. "H-Hans?!" She whispered. Tears welled in her eyes as she watched Claudia and Hans sitting on Hans' porch steps making out. She couldn't believe it. Hans was cheating on her?!

Kristoff looked at Anna and at Hans who was oblivious to their presence, and looked at Anna again. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! "Anna are you okay?"

"He's cheating on me; he's cheating on me..." She furrowed her brows, taking her bookbag off handing it to a very confused Kristoff. "Here hold this." She said, calmly walking up to the pair. "Hey,"

Hans turned. "Holy owww!" He screamed, Anna's fist colliding with his nose, he fell back dazed.

Anna smiled in satisfaction, Hans's nose taking the most of her anger. She narrowed her eyes at Claudia who looked wide-eyed at the scene. "You want some too?!"

Claudia shook her head, trying to make a break for it, she screamed as Anna grabbed her hair. "Let go!"

Kristoff ran over, finally deciding it was time to intervene. "Calm down, Anna!"

"What are you talking about," she yelled. "I'm completely calm!"

Kristoff pulled Anna away, not letting go of her until they were a safe distance away, he made his way to the nearby park. "So that happened." Kristoff said, sitting himself on a bench.

Anna was silent, sitting beside him, head in her hands.

He laughed nervously. "Remind me to never get you angry."

"I can't believe he was cheating on me..." she whispered.

"I can."

Anna looked at him. "What?"

Kristoff avoided her gaze. "Well, Hans isn't that nice of a person, even though he tries to make it seem that way."

"I guess I was too stupid to see it, huh?"

Kristoff shook his head. "No, you're not stupid, just naïve. And he can be pretty convincing."

She sniffed, wiping her eyes. "I should probably head home now."

"Me too"

Kristoff stood, extending his hand. "Want to walk home together?"

Anna smiled, taking his hand. "Of course,"

xxxxx

Elsa knocked on the front door, her heart beating wildly. She was going into Jack's house! She was standing at his front door! She wasn't use to these types of situations, shutting herself out from everything didn't really prepare her for much of anything. Especially a shirtless Jack Frost!?

She blushed deeply. "Come on in" he said, shutting the door as she did, completely oblivious to the fact that his shirtlessness affected Elsa at all.

She expected North or Ana to open the door, not Jack, speaking of them..."Where's Ana and North?"

"There out." Jack said, plopping himself on the couch.

"O-out?"

Jack nodded as he grabbed the T.V. remote. "Yeah, oh, I almost forgot to tell you, your shoes, you have to take them off. It's something Ana makes us do."

"So it's just you and me?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah,"

"Alone?"

Jack nodded giving Elsa an odd look. "Yeah, everything okay Elsa?"

Elsa sucked in a breath, fighting the urge to run out the front door. So she was all alone with a shirtless Jack Frost. She forced a smile. "I'm great, everything is just fine!"


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I had fun writing this chapter, it was hard to write at first but I managed.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters! and for those of you who don't know Claudia is from Beauty and the Beast, she's one of the fan girly triplets.

* * *

Chapter 13

Elsa sat on the couch, making sure a she was a safe distance from Jack. She swallowed, why was she in this situation now she came here to see how Jack was, expecting North and Ana to be there, but they weren't.

She sighed mentally, peeking over at Jack who was watching tv. Her eyes trailed to his chest, she looked away guilty, blushing. She bit her lip, racking her brain for any reason to leave. She peeked at her watch, it was almost five. Why did he have to be shirtless!?

Jack looked at Elsa from the corner of his eye. She looked nervous; she said she was okay, but... "Elsa, seriously what's wrong?"

She avoided his gaze. "Your shirt."

"What?"

"You're shirtless."

He looked down. "Oh! Yeah it looks like I am; I'm gonna go put a shirt on..." He said, going up the stairs as fast as his bruised body would allow him to.

Elsa let out a breath. He was getting a shirt! Thank God!

A few minutes later Jack returned, fully clothed. He sat back on the couch. Rubbing the back of his neck with his good arm. "Sorry about that."

Elsa shook her head. "It's fine..."

An awkward silence fell between the two. Elsa tried to focus on what the tv was saying but she couldn't a question was burning in her mind. "Jack, what happened to you?"

Jack sighed, the dreaded question had been asked. "It's a long story."

"I've got time."

"Okay, have you ever heard of Pitch Black?"

"You mean that notorious gang leader who was captured a few days ago? Yeah."

"Well, he happened."

Elsa furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it's hard to explain okay! It's just that he wanted me to join his gang and I refused."

"How did he even know about you?"

"When I lived in Burgess, an accident happened. My parents and my little sister..." he closed his eyes. "They passed away and I was a wreck after that and I did some bad things and Pitch took notice. He's the reason we live here now."

Elsa didn't know what to say. What could she say? "Jack, I had no idea..."

Jack laughed sadly. "That's because I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to know..."

"If you didn't want me to know, then why did you tell me?" She asked quietly.

He looked at her a sad smile on his face. "Because I trust you."

Elsa enveloped Jack into a hug; he did his best to return it. Having one functional arm made things difficult. She pulled away, wiping at her eyes. "Thank you, Jack"

"Thank me? For what?"

"For showing me what it's like to have a true friend."

Jack was speechless. He could feel his face heat up. "A-Are you thirsty? Because I am, I'll go get us something to drink..." he said as he went into the kitchen.

Elsa smiled to herself. She was glad she was able to let her fear and apprehension go. Just a few weeks ago she was shrinking from any social situation; she couldn't believe how far she had come. She couldn't believe she actually had a friend.

xxxxx

Anna laid on her bed, curled into a ball. Hans was cheating on her this whole time. She squeezed her eyes shut, how could he do something like that to her? She sucked in a breath, burying her head into her pillow, beginning to cry. Wasn't she good enough?  
She cried herself to sleep that night.

xxxxx

Rapunzel knocked on Anna's door, Anna was a heavy sleeper but she was usually up at this time. "Anna?"

Anna groaned, rubbing her eyes, her hair a wild mass. Her head was killing her; she looked at her alarm clock. It was already seven? She sighed. She couldn't possibly go to school today and face Hans. And the questions, the rumors.

She buried herself into the covers, feigning a cough. "Am zick"-cough-"Punzie!"

Anna had acted weird at dinner yesterday, she barely spoke at all. Something was up, but Rapunzel didn't know what. She sighed. "Feel better okay"

"Mmkay!" Anna said she could hear Rapunzel descend the stairs. She breathed a sigh of relief, so she didn't have to see Hans today. Great! But what about tomorrow, and the day after that? She couldn't possibly miss school every day! She had grades to keep up. She cried in frustration, her life was starting to get way too complicated!

xxxxx

"Oh my gosh, do you see his nose!"

"It's all swollen!"

"Did he get into a fight?"

"A football practice accident?"

Hans clenched his fist, trying to maintain his composure. He could not blow up, not in front of the whole school. His reputation would be ruined! He flung open his locker, grabbing his books, slamming it closed.

He couldn't believe Anna punched him! That little-he inhaled a breath, exhaling slowly. It didn't matter now they were over. He had what he wanted, he was popular, and the star quarterback, his older brother's shadows were finally retreating. So he wasn't dating the most popular girl in school anymore but that didn't matter. He didn't need her; he was going to break it off with Anna anyway.

He spotted Kristoff from the corner of his eye, he furrowed his brows. "Kristoff!" He called.

Kristoff looked around, eyes wide when he saw who was calling his name. "H-Hans!?"

"Follow me." Hans said, putting an arm on Kristoff's shoulder. To the outside it appeared that all was well, but Kristoff knew differently. Hans lead them to a secluded part of the school, devoid of teachers and students.

Kristoff laughed nervously. "So, what's this about?"

Hans began to laugh, pushing Kristoff against the wall. Kristoff yelped. Hans' fingers dug into Kristoff's shoulder. "You know exactly what this is about." He said darkly.

Kristoff flushed, swallowing thickly. So playing stupid wasn't going to work. He avoided Hans piercing gaze. "Oh, you mean you and Claudia."

"Exactly, if you utter a word to anyone about what happened, you will regret it do you understand me?"

Kristoff was silent. Hans squeezed Kristoff's shoulder, Kristoff nearly howled in pain that was definitely leaving a bruise he thought. "I said do you understand me?!"

Kristoff nodded, "Yes!"

Hans released Kristoff's shoulder smiling. "Good! Now get to class, you don't want to be late, right?" He whistled as he walked away.

Kristoff rubbed his shoulder, wincing in pain. Why do things like this always happen to him?

xxxxx

"Kris, you okay?" Milo asked sitting down his food tray.

"I'm fine," Kristoff mumbled, picking at his food. He couldn't tell Milo about what happened, Hans threat fresh in his mind.

Milo furrowed his brows, he didn't believe a word Kristoff said, he wanted to probe further but he didn't. Kristoff would tell him when he's ready, he thought.

"So you and Anna..." Milo started.

"I don't want to talk about her."

Milo raised an eyebrow. "You don't want to talk about the girl you've been crushing on for ages?"

Kristoff shook his head. "Nope."

Milo's eyes widened. "Kris, what's going on?"

Kristoff could see Hans in the corner of his eye. "Nothing, absolutely nothing." He said walking away from the table, there was no way he was staying in there. Milo asked too many questions and Hans...he shivered. Hans was freaking him out.

xxxxx

"You're coming to school tomorrow?" Elsa questioned.

Jack nodded. "Sure am, unfortunately."

Elsa rolled her eyes, smiling; school was a lot more tolerable with Jack there.

North and Ana smiled at the pair, watching them from the kitchen. "They're perfect for one another aren't they?" Ana mused, taking out the necessary things for dinner.

North nodded. "Too bad they don't see it."

"Ahh young love; it's a beautiful thing isn't it?"

North smiled slightly, "It sure is..."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: I am extremely sorry about how late this chapter is, I had writer's block and I'm graduating from high school in a month and college is literally right around the corner. I hope you all can forgive me for taking so long to write this. Again I am so so so so very sorry!

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine! And they never ever will be mine, ever!

* * *

Chapter 14

Anna reluctantly got out of bed the next morning, she really didn't want to go to school today but she had to. She couldn't run away from Hans forever. She quickly showered and got dressed. The faster she got to school the quicker the day would be over. She rushed out the door not bothering to tell Rapunzel and Elsa that she left.

They'll catch up, she thought.

Kristoff trudged along to school, he wasn't eager to go at all. Hans' threat buzzed in his mind. And he wanted tell someone about it but he really didn't feel like spending his youth in a hospital.

"Hey, Kristoff!" Anna called speeding past him.

He blinked. "Anna, wait up!" He called, running to catch up to her.

She slowed jogging in place. "Hey, I'm kinda in a hurry."

He grinned slightly. "Why the rush?"

Anna quickly told him about the not wanting to see Hans and getting school over with. He nodded he could definitely agree with her on that. "Mind if I join you?"

"Course not, now come on!" She said continuing to run.

When they arrived at school Anna sped to her locker, nearly having a heart attack when she saw Hans and unbeknownst to her Kristoff was a freaking out as well.

Anna tried to appear busy looking for something in her locker as Hans walked by. She could feel his eyes on her but he didn't say a thing, she watched as he disappeared into the sea of students, Claudia and her sisters not far behind. She closed her locker, breathing a sigh of relief. That was close, she thought.

"Well, I'm gonna go to class, see you later?" Anna said.

Kristoff nodded. "Yeah, later."

She waved goodbye making her way to first period.

Kristoff sighed as he opened his locker, he really did want to tell Anna what Hans had done but he didn't want her to worry. He pulled out the necessary things he needed for class, closing the locker. The reindeer stickers caught his eye.

"Reindeer's are definitely better than people..." he muttered.

"Anna!" Rapunzel called, spotting her cousin in the halls, running up to her. "Uhh, Anna what happened between you and Hans?" She whispered. She knew Hans didn't make it to the date on Saturday but she thought things would be resolved by now.

Anna grimaced; she had yet to tell Rapunzel and Elsa about the break up and the events leading up to it. "Later, I'll tell you later, okay?" She said practically running to her first period class. Another bullet dodged, she thought. For now anyway.

A puzzled look grew on Rapunzel's face, she shook her head. "She'll tell me when she's ready, hopefully."

xxxxx

Elsa bit at her lip nervously; Jack was coming back to school today! Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She couldn't wait to see him; a broad smile fell upon her face when the familiar stark white-haired boy came into the room.

She opened her mouth to say hello, "Ja-"

"Jack!" Every girl in the room swarmed him.

"What happened?!" One questioned, tugging at his sleeve.

"Does it hurt anywhere?" Another asked playing with his hair.

Jack laughed nervously, trying to push them away but with only on good arm that was pretty tough, he bit his lip

Elsa furrowed her brows, something bubbled in her stomach, it was an odd sick feeling that made her want to rip those girls to shreds. No one could touch Jack except her! Wait, she sucked in a breath, why was she reacting this way? Jack wasn't her boyfriend or anything he was a friend, a really good friend. Those girls could do whatever they wanted to do to him.

Flynn watched the spectacle wide-eyed with interest. What was the former ice queen going to do? When it seemed like she was going to do nothing he sighed. "Elsa!" He hissed. Elsa jumped turning to Flynn.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what' they have your man!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "My what?!"

Flynn sighed dramatically. "Do I always have to do everything?!" He said, jumping from his seat, the students in the class watched them curiously, rapidly texting their friends of the ongoing events before the late bell rang. Flynn grabbed Elsa from her seat, pushing her towards Jack and his fan girls.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Elsa asked.

"Trust me, okay?"

"Eugene wai-aah!" Elsa screamed as she slammed into one of Jack's fan girls who name she vaguely recalled was Pacifica. The whole world seemed to stop just then.

All the fan girls and the students stopped their actions eyeing the two girls.

"Did you just hit me?!" Pacifica snarled, turning to face Elsa.

Elsa backed away (and so did the fan girls, leaving Jack alone at the doorway.) shaking her head rapidly. "No!"

Pacifica scoffed. "Then why does my back hurt?!"

Elsa looked at Flynn. "A little help, please?" She whispered.

Flynn coughed, quickly returning to his seat, avoiding Elsa's gaze. Elsa clenched her fist.

"Asshole..." she whispered.

"What did you just say to me?!" Pacifica yelled.

Elsa grimaced, she said that out loud. "Nothing, nothing, I fell okay?" She said trying her best to rectify the situation.

Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Sure you did," Elsa screamed as Pacifica's fist collided with her eye, kneeling on the ground. "I'm sorry my hand slipped." A shocked gasp when throughout the room, Jack ran over to Elsa.

"Are you insane?!" He screamed at Pacifica.

Pacifica shrugged.

Elsa held her eye, she hit me, she thought. She hit me! She could feel red hot anger spread across her body, the pain in her eye infuriating her even more. Elsa didn't remember much of what happened next, she remembered screams, and she remembered someone yelling help and stop.

But much of it was pretty fuzzy, the next thing she new she was sitting in the principal's office, clumps of dyed blonde hair in her hands and dried blood dotting her skin and caked underneath her fingernails A sick feeling floated in her stomach, oh my god, she thought, what did I do?! Elsa sat in the empty principals office for what seemed like forever gripping the bottom of her chair tightly.

She desperately wanted to go home and forget this day ever happened, tears stung the back of her eyes. She felt so low and alone, her newly black eye throbbed sending waves of sharp pain in her head. She put her head in her hands, crying softly. Vice Principal Gothel stepped into the office, scrutinizing the now crying Elsa, she tapped her shoulder. Elsa jumped, wiping her eyes.

"Elsa, we have alot to talk about." She said, sitting at the desk. "what you did was inexcusable, you physically lashed out against a student causing immense harm to them."

"Is...is she okay?" Elsa whispered.

Gothel gave her a pointed look. "She's in the hospital, my dear. You really did a number on her."

"Oh god..."

"She won't be in school for a while, neither will you, you are being suspended for a week."

"S-Suspended?!"

"You're lucky it's not an expulsion, because of your overall good behavior and grades you were given a chance, but rest assured my dear if something like this happens again, I won't be so lenient. Do you understand?"

Elsa nodded, avoiding Gothel's gaze. "Yes, ." she said quietly.

"Good, your parents will be here to pick you up shortly, wait in here until then," Gothel said, swiftly exiting the office.

Elsa sighed, her life was getting very complicated very fast. She hated it. She noticed her books and bag were on the desk, her long forgotten phone in her pocket. She pulled it out, the screen was now in a million pieces. She bit back a curse word. She couldn't wait to get home. She breathed a sigh of relief when her aunt came to pick her up.

"Elsa, let's go." Elsa happly obliged, grabbing her things, she nearly flew from the school and into the car. She said hello to her uncle as she got into the back. He didn't say a thing back, Elsa gulped realizing the tension in the air. Her aunt and uncle must be furious!

The ride home was silent and still, she could see her uncle's grip on the steering wheel tighten, her heart sped in her chest. She dreaded coming out of the car when they arrived at the house. She reluctantly got out the car, following her aunt and uncle into the house. She began to go up the stairs but was stopped by her aunt's voice. "Elsa, not so fast me and your uncle would like to talk to you."

Elsa sighed, plopping down onto the couch. "Elsa," Her uncle began. "What in the world happened today?!"

Elsa bit her lip. "I...I...She hit me."

"We know, Elsa, I thought we taught you better than that, words, Elsa, not fists."

"I...I know..." Her aunt sat next to Elsa laying a comforting hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"We know how tough school can be especially with boys added into the mix-"

"Boys? What are you talking about?" Elsa asked.

"Jack, your boyfriend, you got into a fight because of him." Her uncle said.

Elsa eyes widened. "No I didn't! And Jack is not my boyfriend! That girl Pacifica punched me for no reason!" She stood, gripping her head. "I'm really not in the mood to have this conversation now."

"Elsa last time I checked we were the adults," Her uncle said.

Elsa eyed him. "The last time I checked you weren't my parents." She wanted to take back the comment as soon as she said it, she put a hand to her mouth, eyes wide. She mumbled an apology and ran into her room slamming the door behind her. She sat her back against the door, tears fell from her eyes. Life was definitely getting a lot more complicated.


	15. Update to Chapter 14

AN: Umm, for some reason a whole chunk of chapter 14 was taken out when I uploaded the chapter, I just noticed it. If you want to re read it it's just Elsa interacting with Gothel...I'm so sorry for this, I'm going to delete this notification soon I just wanted to let you all know. And please if there are any grammar mistakes or odd things with the chapters feel free to tell me, I won't get mad or anything, thank you. And chapter 15 will be uploaded later today! Yay!


End file.
